


Enchantment

by Mualhani



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Romanticism, ambiguous reader, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mualhani/pseuds/Mualhani
Summary: Julian Devorak is walking mysticism.





	Enchantment

Three times in a day, does Julian Devorak shatter your footing and leave you breathless.

In the early peaks of the morning—when he is strewn comfortably across the bed and slumbering—you find your throat catching with untold praises. The morning light showers him in a warm, golden glow, and he seems ethereal as the birds chirp from outside the windowsill. The slow rise and fall of his chest plucks a song of affection from your heartstrings, but what really does you in is the comfort across his face. 

No hint of nightmares or worry to be found; only serenity and the quirk of mischief at the edge of his lips. You supposed that was always there though, if Portia's stories of their childhood were anything to go by.

Another would be in the afternoon. Typically, the two of you were amongst the town around that time; whether it be looking for specific items, visiting Mazelinka or simply about for the fun of it, he beckoned absence to your lungs. He spoke and greeted everyone with a smile; not having to look over his shoulder for the law upon him. So sweetly, he would hold your hand or slip an arm about your waist, and it would make your throat tighten. Gods above, and then he would look at you through his one good eye; teeth brilliant and radiance shining that could put the Sun to shame. 

You were never one for waxing poetry, but you could write sonnets about him; his ventures, his achievements, his failures, his agonies and ecstasies. Julian was a walking muse, and by the spirits, if he did not fill you to the brim with inspiration.

The last is in the late hours of the night.

Sometimes when he returns, you are moving about the shop and doing some upkeep. Those few seconds he lingers while opening and closing the door, it sets your nerves buzzing with quiet desire. The shadows cut across the sharp lines and elegant slopes of his face; the slipping of his coat exposing pale collarbones and sparse hair along his chest. The gentle flicker of his gaze towards you—coupled with a crooked grin—automatically causes an influx of heat along your face. Like some creature of the night, he is salacious in nature and does not need to do much to beckon your attention.

Even when you are atop him—fingers pressed firmly, but so sweetly on the sides of his windpipe—he enchants you. His reddened cheeks and sweat slick hair, by the power of all that breathes, he enraptures you. Julian Devorak is a walking call to the mystic realm, and as a magician, you are unable to ignore such tempting melodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the song **Enchantment** by Corinne Bailey Rae. I'm just getting my feet wet with some Julian/Reader because the guy has pretty much stolen my heart.
> 
> This was so gay.


End file.
